La faute d'un aphrodisiaque
by katatsu-chan
Summary: OS - Gingka et Ryuga sont en mission contre la Nébuleuse Noire, mais un évènement incongru va les rapprocher bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru possible... LEMON ! (se déroule à l'époque de Shogun Steel)


**Katatsu-chan : Oyez oyez braves gens ! V'là un p'tit OS que j'avais sur le feu depuis un moment. Un petit lemon WARNING PEGI 18 (c'est la première fois que je poste un lemon, c'est gênant haaaaaaaaa). J'ai cet OS sur le feu depuis un bon moment et j'ai longuement hésité à le poster. Vu que je ne publie que des trucs mignons et des fics type aventure… je savais pas trop ce que vous alliez en penser. Mais des ENFIN décidé de porter mes couilles… hum pardon : mes ovaires, et de poster ce truc ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'être si inactive, déjà que je poste pas souvent en tant normal, en ce moment je suis en pleine recherches d'écoles pour après le bac et ça me stresse énormément, donc je suis pas trop d'humeur à écrire… Bref, je vous souhaite une Bonne Année, de la réussite , de l'amour, et du bonheur pour 2019 !**

 **Ryuga : Ta vie on s'en fouuuuuut….**

 **Katatsu-chan : TU t'en fous mais ma vengeance est ci-dessous !**

 **Ryuga : t'as écris qui encore comme merde ?**

 **Katatsu-chan : Du lemon Jean-Jacques !**

 **Ryuga : Ho bordel je crains le pire !**

 **Gingka : Quoi, tu l'as pas lu ?!**

 **Ryuga : ba non !**

 **Gingka : merde moi non plus, je comptais sur toi pour me dire si ça allait me corrompre l'esprit !**

 **Katatsu-chan : Hé bien vous allez découvrir ça ensemble !** **Métal fight Beyblade ne m'appartient paaaaaaas.**

Dans une salle sombre, dont la seule lumière provenait des rangées d'écrans d'ordinateur devant lequel travaillaient des hommes et des femmes, un homme debout, regardait les différents écrans qui se tenaient devant lui. Un verre de jus d'orange à la main, il paraissait visiblement énervé.

Cet homme, il s'agissait de notre cher vieux Doji, dont le corps était à moitié mécanisé. Se faire jeter dans un trou lors du combat de Ryuga contre Némésis ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Mais après cette cuisante défaite, il avait remis son organisation sur pied. La Nébuleuse Noire était donc désormais plus forte que jamais.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, l'AMBB était elle aussi plus remontée que jamais. Et ses agents étaient redoutablement efficaces.

Doji grinça des dents. Décidément, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un sur son chemin ! Et c'était d'autant plus désagréable qu'il regardait grâce aux caméras de sécurité, un célèbre rouquin se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de sa base secrète. Et il n'était pas seul, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et rouges, que Doji ne connaissait que trop bien, accompagnait le rouquin...

 **XxXxXxX**

-Pegasus ! Cria Gingka, commandant à sa toupie d'éjecter un énième sbire de la Nébuleuse Noire.

Une fois son adversaire au tapis, le bladeur de l'automne se retourna et vit son coéquipier qui avait avait déjà envoyé valser une dizaine d'hommes et commençait à détruire le mur qui se dressait désormais sur son passage.

L-Drago fracassa le bloc de béton qui lui barrait la route, puis retourna à la main de son propriétaire.  
 _"Décidément, il est toujours gonflé à bloc quand il s'agit de s'occuper de Doji"_ Pensa le rouquin avant de rappeler lui aussi sa toupie.

Ryuga, qu'il avaient tous cru mort pendant le combat contre Némésis, avait été retrouvé peu de temps après, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Il avait passé quelque temps à l'hôpital, ou Gingka venait lui rendre visite régulièrement. Une fois sa pleine santé retrouvé, Ryo avait proposé à Ryuga un poste à l'AMBB. Un poste qui consistait à espionner pour leur compte. Un peu comme Tsubasa lorsqu'il avait intégré la Nébuleuse Noire lors de l'ultime bataille. Le blanc avait accepté, se disant que ça pourrait être drôle. Et à présent, il faisait équipe avec Gingka et voyageaient partout sur le globe dans le but de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute la Nébuleuse Noire.

Lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Ryuga, en piteux état mais bien vivant, après leur victoire sur Némésis, Gingka s'était senti extrêmement soulagé que le blanc soit en vie, bien que ce dernier soit distant avec lui. Ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés à faire équipe tout les deux, afin de lutter contre la Nébuleuse Noire. Le blanc connaissait bien l'organisation, et ses informations avaient étés très précieuses dans la lutte contre cette dernière.

Le rouquin, en tant que bladeur légendaire, continuait sa tâche de sauver le monde, et La Nébuleuse Noire était une de ces menaces qu'il avait l'habitude de combattre.

Il y avait cependant un bémol dans ce duo monté sur pied dans l'urgence : l'un était très voire complètement asocial, et l'autre avait des sentiments ; voire même était complètement fou amoureux de l'asocial en question. Belle combinaison en perspective.

Le rouquin s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments après sa victoire contre Némésis, une fois qu'il eut comprit que le blanc avait disparu définitivement. Il avait alors à ce moment comprit que Ryuga lui était essentiel, et que même si ce dernier traçait seul sa propre route, tant qu'il le savait en vie, le bladeur légendaire de l'automne dormait sur ses deux oreilles. Cette pseudo-mort avait provoqué un énorme vide en lui : il s'était rendu compte que c'était le blanc qui l'avait poussé à commencer son voyage, à se dépasser, surpasser ses limites jours après jours…

La retour du Ryuga avait fait battre son cœur comme jamais dans sa cage thoracique. Lorsque que le blanc traînait à l'AMBB quand le rouquin était dans les parages, ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards furtifs par dessus son épaule, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas disparaître une nouvelle fois.

À force de le regarder en cachette, Gingka avait appris à déchiffrer les rares expressions qui passaient sur le visage du blanc : il savait quand il était de bonne humeur où en colère, rien qu'à la tête qu'il faisait. Bien que ses amis trouvaient que le blanc avait l'air continuellement blasé ou avait l'air de vouloir exterminer la planète, le rouquin le trouvait au contraire particulièrement adorable. Bien qu'il soit difficile de trouver adorable un psychopathe repentit. Mais comme on le dit : l'amour rend aveugle.

Mais en attendant, ils étaient en mission, et actuellement, ils avaient du pain sur la planche : les sbires de Doji arrivaient les un après les autres, et les pièges se succédaient. Malgré tous leurs efforts, tous deux s'épuisaient rapidement, et il leur parut bientôt nécessaire de prendre la fuite.

Ryuga explosa donc un énième mur, esquivant en même temps une toupie adverse qui l'aurait transpercé s'il ne l'avait pas vue à temps.

Les deux bladers se retrouvèrent face à des hommes de mains qui au lieu de launchers tenaient… des armes à feu !?

-Ha tiens c'est nouveau ça. Déclara le blanc, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Une première volée de balles fut tirée, Ryuga se jeta sur Gingka le plaquant sur le sol afin de les éviter. Le rouquin envoya ensuite sa toupie sur le groupe, et le balaya d'un coup spécial. Les deux reprirent ensuite leur course, et quelques murs au sol plus tard (encore) ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur.

Le complexe de la Nébuleuse Noire se trouvait en plein cœur d'une forêt dense, Ryuga et Gingka ne se posèrent pas de questions et y foncèrent le plus rapidement possible. Une autre salve de tirs tenta de les cueillir, mais ils furent plus rapides. Pensant être enfin tirés d'affaire, le duo ralentit la cadence, après avoir rappelé leurs toupies une nouvelle fois.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'éclat étincelant que le blanc repéra au détour d'un buisson. Il vit le coup partir, et sans même réfléchir, il plongea :

-GINGKA ATTENTION !

L'atterrissage fut douloureux : il s'écroula sur le rouquin. Mais fut étonné de ne pas souffrir autant qu'il ne l'aurait dû du coup de feu. Le blanc se redressa en position assise, pour constater que l'agresseur s'était enfui.

Quand le danger eut finalement disparut, Gingka l'interpella :

-Tu as un truc dans l'épaule Ryuga.

Ce dernier esquissa un geste pour toucher l'endroit où une balle aurait normalement dû se loger dans son dos, mais le bladeur légendaire de l'automne l'arrêta :

-Attends, je te l'enlève.

Il s'agissait d'une petite capsule, qui avait dû contenir un liquide rose, si on en jugeait par les résidus. Et quelle que soit la nature du produit, il devait maintenant couler dans les veines de Ryuga.

-Et merde ! Jura ce dernier.

-Tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

-Absolument aucune. Mais si c'est un cadeau de Doji, c'est forcément mauvais !

-C'est peut être du poison ? Supposa le rouquin, avant de se tourner vers le blanc : tu te sens bien ?

-Je vais très bien. Quelque poison ce soit, il n'est peut-être pas efficace tout de suite.

-Dans ce cas là, nous ferons mieux de gagner la ville la plus proche, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-...Tu as raison, allons-y.

 **XxXxXxX**

Gingka se retourna vers le blanc, s'arrêtant pour l'attendre. L'autre avait considérablement ralenti, il marchait lentement, une bonne vingtaine de mètres derrière le rouquin. Ryuga avait chaud. Très chaud, il savait bien que ce n'était pas normal, d'autant plus que ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir lui obéir. Pour l'instant, il tenait encore debout, mais cela n'allait pas durer. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front, rejoignant le rouquin.

Le blanc parvint à la hauteur de Gingka tant bien que mal. Ce dernier remarqua que le blanc haletait, comme s'il était essoufflé, et que son regard était fiévreux. À vrai dire, Ryuga ne se sentait pas forcément mal, juste bizarre, et il avait l'impression que des milliers de papillons virevoltaient dans son bas ventre.

Voyant l'état de son coéquipier, le bladeur de l'automne regarda au loin ; des immeubles pointaient au dessus de la cime des arbres, ils y étaient presque. Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna, pour trouver Ryuga qui s'était écroulé par terre, ses jambes refusant de le soutenir.

" _Merde"_ Pensa le rouquin en retournant sur ses pas.

-Je vais te porter.

-hungn… Grogna le blanc, à demi conscient, alors que le bladeur de l'automne le chargeait sur son dos.

Le possesseur de Pegasus porta donc son coéquipier sur les quelques kilomètres restant les séparant de la ville. Il y parvint tant bien que mal, et commença à chercher un hôtel.

Dans son dos, l'empereur Dragon était de plus en plus mal. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et Gingka sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou.

Il réserva rapidement une chambre dans le premier hôtel qu'il trouva, la réceptionniste regarda d'un œil le duo partir dans les couloirs, se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait.

Le rouquin pénétra dans la chambre et referma la porte, et il fit aussitôt descendre Ryuga, l'asseyant sur le lit.

-Je vais téléphoner à Madoka…

Mais le blanc ne l'écoutait même plus, les yeux à demi fermés et les joues rosées, son cerveau était déjà parti a des années lumières de là.

Inquiet, le possesseur de Pegasus s'éloigna de l'autre et chercha le numéro de la mécanicienne dans ses contacts. Il écoutait la tonalité qui résonnait, quand il entendit un grand bruit, qui le fit se retourner. Ryuga était tombé par terre. Il était rouge et haletant, et se tortillait par terre en gémissant faiblement. Allongé sur le côté, il avait la main… Dans le pantalon ?

Gingka eu à peine le temps de faire cette constatation bizarre que Madoka décrochait.

-Allô ?

-Madoka, c'est Gingka. Heuuu, tu sais notre mission ? Je t'appelle parce qu'on a un petit... problème.

Le bladeur de l'automne se tut, et jeta un regard en biais vers son coéquipier tremblant sur le sol, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-Bon tu accouches oui ou merde !? S'impatienta la brune.

Le rouquin lui décrivit donc la situation, légèrement gêné, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à se douter de ce que devait bien contenir la capsule…

-Ça doit être de l'aphrodisiaque ! Déclara la mécanicienne.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris merci, mais je fais quoi ?!

-D'après ce que tu m'a dis, il devait y avoir une sacré quantité… Va falloir que tu l'aides…

-C… Comment ça !?

-Bordel Gingka, t'as besoin que je te fasse un dessin ? Baise-le ou fait quelque chose !

-QUOI !? Mais… Mais ça vas pas la tête !?

-Rhoooo aller Gingka, viens pas me dire que ça te déranges ! Tu crois qu'on a pas tous remarqué la manière dont tu regardes Ryuga quand il est dans les parages !? On dirait que t'as envie de lui sauter dessus, alors fais pas chier, remercie le destin, et fait lui passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie !

-Bon okay j'avoue….. Mais dans ces conditions ?

-Bâ en attendant, il va jamais pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul.

Gingka rejeta un coup d'oeil vers le blanc.

-Okay, j'vais le faire…

-C'est bien p'tit cachotier, fais pas genre ça te déranges, tu n'attendais que ça !

Et rappelle moi une fois que t'as finis, je veux tout savoir !

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, le rouquin déglutit. Il se tourna vers le blanc, qui était toujours recroquevillé sur le parquet ciré de l'hôtel, tremblant et rouge comme une pivoine, la main entre les jambes et la respiration erratique.

Il allait donc devoir appliquer les conseils de la mécanicienne. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Okay, il aimait Ryuga et avait déjà pensé à ce genre de choses dans des rêves les plus fous ! Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, pas dans ces circonstances !

Le bladeur de l'automne prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de son binôme.

-Bon… Ryuga, je vais essayer de t'aider… alors ne bouge pas et laisse toi faire okay ?

L'autre lui jeta un regard en biais, lui signifiant clairement son désaccord. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix et de toute façon, il dans son état, il aurait bien été incapable de faire ça tout seul. Ryuga nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il allait fracasser Doji la prochaine fois que ce connard se mettait sur sa route.

Gingka se releva, soutenant son coéquipier, qu'il déposa délicatement sur lit, le calant contre les oreillers.

Il allait donc essayer d'appliquer les conseils de Madoka et soulager le blanc. Il appréhendait un peu la chose : serait-il capable de contenter le désir de Ryuga ? Ce dernier lui en voudrait-il après ça ?

-Gingka... s'il-te-plait... gémit l'autre.

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de sortir le rouquin de ses pensées et de le rassurer un peu : puisque le blanc lui demandait, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même par la suite !

Le rouquin entreprit donc de dévêtir l'autre, en commençant par son haut. Il l'ota délicatement, ne voulant pas brusquer Ryuga. Avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon, le rouquin déposa une volée de baisers dans le cou de l'autre.

Chaque caresse provoquait des frissons chez le blanc. À cause de ce foutu produit, le moindre millimètre carré de peau était devenu hyper sensible. Alors le rouquin poursuivi dans cette voie, il continua ses petites attentions tout en lui enlevant son bas, qu'il balança sur le sol, en compagnie du T-shirt. Les deux morceaux de tissus furent bientôt rejoints par le boxer de Ryuga.

Gingka se redressa, contemplant le corp nu du blanc.

Ce dernier avait les joues légèrement rosées, une expression érotique sur le visage, une expression que le bladeur de l'automne ne lui connaissait pas. Il respirait de façon saccadée, son torse se relevant régulièrement. Le rouquin pouvait maintenant admirer le corp parfaitement sculpté de Ryuga, et il dût admettre que le blanc était sacrément baisable.

Gingka allait finir par remercier le destin d'avoir mit cet aphrodisiaque sur sa route.

 **XxXxXxX**

Quelle situation de merde.

C'était vraiment la merde.

C'était la seule chose à laquelle pensait Ryuga actuellement. Pourquoi n'avait il pas esquivé cette putain de capsule de merde !? Il aurait pu le faire en plus ! Et maintenant, à cause de ce putain de produit aphrodisiaque, il était entre les mains de Gingka, impuissant.

Bordel de merde.

Et ce crétin roux prenait tout son temps en plus ! Il lui enlevait ses vêtements avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il n'était pas une princesse bordel de merde ! Est-ce qu'il captait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ce dont le blanc avait besoin actuellement !? Ce satané produits avait augmenté sa libido de manière drastique, et d'un coup, et maintenant il suppliait presque Gingka de se dépêcher un peu !

D'ailleurs, est-ce que le rouquin avait déjà fait ce genre de choses ? Si ça se trouve, il était puceau, et dans ce cas, Ryuga craignait pour la suite ! Bon, c'est pas que le blanc était très expérimenté dans ce genre de domaine, voire même presque débutant… Mais quand même ! Si ça se trouve il allait passer un sale moment, il espérait de toute son âme que le rouquin aie quelque expérience dans ce domaine !

Mais le blanc ne s'attendait mais alors pas du tout à ce qui allait se passer ensuite !

Le rouquin fit courir sa langue sur le torse de Ryuga, s'attardant sur un de ses tétons, le mordillant allègrement. Sentant le blanc se crisper sous ses caresses, Gingka alla cueillir l'autre bourgeon rose avec sa main droite, tandis que la gauche, traçant au passage les abdominaux de Ryuga, descendait vers son entrejambe...

La respiration du blanc s'était encore accélérée, sous les caresses brûlantes du rouquin. Ryuga frémit de plaisir, lorsqu'il sentit les doigt du rouquin frôler doucement son membre déjà bien dressé, et dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper la moindre plainte quand la main de Gingka se referma complètement autour de son désir tendu.

Le maître de Pegasus commença de lents vas et vient. Les gémissements étouffés de Ryuga parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, ô quel doux son ! Mais il savait pertinemment que le blanc était réticent à l'idée de s'offrir entièrement à lui. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment le choix, puisqu'il était complètement impuissant. C'est pourquoi Gingka s'appliquait à lui donner du plaisir, pour que Ryuga ne garde pas un trop mauvais souvenir de cette mission.

Le rouquin accéléra encore ses vas et viens. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, les doigts de Ryuga se refermèrent sur le T-shirt de Gingka, tordant et agrippant le tissu comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Bordel, le crétin savait y faire ! Le blanc se sentait petit à petit perdre pied. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de pousser des gémissements indécents était sa fierté. Hors de question que le rouquin le voie dans un tel état de faiblesse ! Même s'il était déjà à sa merci... Le blanc ne voulait pas dévoiler cette facette de lui !

Gingka sentit le corp du blanc se tendre de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide blanc et visqueux gicle sur ses doigts. Le blanc se détacha du rouquin, et alla s'écrouler sur les oreillers, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il plaça ses bras devant son visage, tentant désespérément de cacher sa gêne ; ses joues rougies et son expression emplie de désir.

" _Pas suffisant…"_

 _"J'en veux plus…"_

Les effets de l'aphrodisiaque n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir stopper de sitôt.

Ryuga bougea ses bras, de façon à pouvoir regarder entre eux la réaction du rouquin sans que celui-ci ne le voie. Ce dernier, perplexe, regardait fixement sa main, celle qui était à présent recouverte de sperme.

Ryuga rougit encore plus. _"Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout !?"_

Le rouquin regardait tour à tour sa main, puis l'entrejambe du blanc ; entrejambe qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer.

Devait-il aller plus loin ?

Gingka jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à l'autre, qui cachait toujours son visage.

-Est-ce que je...

Il n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase, que Ryuga hochait la tête positivement.

 _"Compris"_

Le rouquin se pencha, et du bout de la langue, alla chatouiller le gland de l'autre. Ryuga se cambra, laissant échapper un gémissement. Il se mordit la lèvre, trop honteux d'avoir émis un son aussi indécent devant Gingka. Le rouquin s'appliquait à lui donner du plaisir, il commença par donner des grands coups de langues sur la verge du blanc, puis la prit totalement en bouche. Ryuga se cambra, sa respiration devint erratique. Bordel, le rouquin était plutôt doué !

Gingka commença alors de lents va et vient, pour le grand plaisir du blanc, qui s'agrippa à ses cheveux roux, lui faisant accélérer la cadence.

C'était vraiment trop bon. Jamais Ryuga n'aurait cru que le rouquin savait autant y faire. Il se perdait littéralement dans les limbes du plaisir, et pourtant Gingka était juste en train de le sucer. Le blanc luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler ses faiblesses à son rival, cette facette de sa personnalité que seules peu de personnes avaient déjà vu et qu'il cachait d'ordinaire sous une carapace.

Mais le rouquin était en train de briser net ses défenses. Un peu plus, et il allait en venir à bout. Le goût métallique du sang se répandit sa la bouche du blanc, qui se mordait toujours les lèvres. Il laissait échapper des gémissements étouffés sous les coups de langue du rouquin sur sa verge.

 _"Ho et puis merde !"_ pensa alors Ryuga.

Et il se laissa complètement aller. Son égo prendrait des vacances ce soir tiens ! C'était bien trop bon pour qu'il reste silencieux éternellement. Il en voulait plus. Il avait envie que Gingka le touche, que Gingka le prenne. Il en voulait plus. Il se mit à gémir doucement, au même rythme que celui que lui imposait le rouquin.

-Gin...gka...haa...haaa…

Le bladeur de l'automne repéra tout de suite la différence ; où plutôt l'entendit, et grisé par ce succès, il augmenta un peu plus la cadence. Ryuga perdait toujours plus de neurones face à tant de plaisir. Il sentait la délivrance approcher à grands pas, sa vue se brouilla, et il se libéra totalement dans la cavité buccale du rouquin.

Gingka se redressa, essuyant un filet de liquide blanc lui coulant sur le menton, pour se retrouver devant le plus merveilleux spectacle qu'il n'ait jamais vu : Ryuga, entièrement nu, la peau luisante de sueur, le torse se relevant à intervalles réguliers, les yeux et la bouche à demi-ouverts et rouge comme une pivoine.

-Ça va aller Ryuga ?

Encore perdu dans la brume post-orgasmique, le blanc mit quelques temps à reconnecter ses neurones, puis à hocher la tête positivement.

Pourtant, après deux orgasmes consécutifs, l'érection de Ryuga était toujours fièrement dressée. Les effets de l'Aphrodisiaque ne se dissipaient toujours pas. Et Gingka commençait à vraiment être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. En même temps, réaliser vos fantasmes les plus fous avec la personne sur laquelle il était en crush depuis quelques années, ça n'aidait pas non plus !

-Ryuga, est-ce que tu veux que j'aille plus loin ?

Un peu perdu, l'interpellé releva sur le rouquin un visage hagard. Le désir était encore bien présent, bien sûr qu'il en voulait plus ! Mais pourtant, il hésitait à demander… Gingka ôta ses vêtements ; ils le gênaient et son pantalon était comme par hasard devenu subitement trop petit. Il balança donc toutes ses fringues sur le sol, en compagnie de celles de Ryuga.

Ce dernier jeta un regard sur le membre au garde à vous du bladeur de l'automne et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une expression d'envie. Putain, il le voulait en lui, là tout de suite ! Ryuga avait définitivement perdu toute once de fierté, ne pensant plus qu'avec son entrejambe.

-Gingka… prends- moi…

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Tu est sûr ?

Le blanc hocha la tête positivement, il avait de toute façon dit adieu à son honneur quelques minutes plus tôt de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

Le rouquin reprit donc sa besogne, écartant doucement les cuisses de son partenaire. Ce dernier, même s'il avait donné son autorisation, semblait quand même réticent. Pour essayer de le détendre, Gingka vint cueillir entre ses lèvres la peau de ses cuisses, la mordillant doucement en remontant progressivement vers l'aine. La manœuvre fut fructueuse ; le blanc poussa à nouveau un gémissement, et ouvrit plus largement ses cuisses, offrant le plus beau des spectacles au bladeur de l'automne.

Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie, faire son maximum pour satisfaire Ryuga. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié quelque chose…

Avec un regard de chien battu, présenta trois de ses doigts au blanc.

-Y'a pas de lubrifiant…

Sans même réfléchir, le possesseur de L-Drago les prit en bouche, ne se souciant même pas du fait que Gingka le fixait d'un air de prédateur. Il les lécha goulûment, sa salive coulant sur son menton, lui donnant une image encore plus érotique.

Le rouquin finit par lui retirer ses doigts, sans quoi l'autre les aurait léchés toute la soirée, et descendit lentement vers l'anneau de chair. Il le titilla quelques instants, et doucement, inséra un premier doigt. Ryuga poussa un long gémissement, et Gingka dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'enlever et le prendre tout de suite. Il attendit que le blanc s'habitue à cette présence étrangère, puis commença à bouger en lui.

Le blanc se cambra en gémissant, tandis que le rouquin continuait sa douce torture. Le deuxième doigt passa inaperçu, mais pas le troisième ; le possesseur de L-Drago siffla de douleur. Douleur qui fut rapidement oubliée du fait que l'autre avait repris son désir tendu en main et lui infligeait de lents vas-et-viens. Ryuga ne tarda pas à venir entre ses doigts une fois de plus, à cause de la substance aphrodisiaque qui coulait dans ses veines.

Quand il jugea le blanc prêt, le rouquin ôta ses doigts, et positionna son membre sur l'intimité du blanc.

-Att… Attends…

Gingka releva les yeux vers son coéquipier. Haletant, l'autre le fixait, rouge comme une pivoine. Le joues du bladeur de Pégase se colorèrent ; il n'avait jamais vu Ryuga dans cet état, et il devait bien admettre que comme ça, l'autre lui faisait encore plus d'effet que d'habitude. Il le trouvait à l'instant présent tellement beau, son corps luisant de de sueur, mais aussi incroyablement mignon avec son rose sur les joues.

-Vas-y doucement…

-Tu est vierge !? S'étonna le rouquin.

Le blanc détourna le regard, gêné. Gingka se dit que finalement, c'était peut-être pas si étonnant que ça, vu que personne n'osait approcher l'empereur dragon.

-Okay, je vais y aller doucement, mais essaye de te détendre d'accord ?

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ryuga était tellement stressé que dire qu'il était "légèrement" crispé était un euphémisme ! Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Gingka. Ce dernier se plaça devant son entrée et poussa doucement, s'enfonçant entre les chairs chaudes et étroites.

Le blanc se crispa et enserra ses jambes autour des hanches du rouquin, ses ongles s'enfonçèrent dans les épaules de ce dernier, qui ne lui en tint pas compte. Gingka le serra entre ses bras et déposa une volée de baiser dans son cou, essayant de le concentrer sur autre chose que le douleur qui lui vrillait les reins.

Il sentit finalement Ryuga se détendre peu à peu dans ses bras, et le reposa sur les oreillers. Les joues rosées, ce dernier se mordait la lèvre inférieure et son visage était tordu de plaisir.

Le cœur de Gingka rata un battement. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, et se pencha vers le blanc, allant cueillir ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Contre toute attente, c'est Ryuga qui eu une demande silencieuse afin d'approfondir le baiser, ce que le bladeur de l'automne lui accorda avec joie.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Le rouquin lança alors un regard interrogateur à l'empereur dragon, qui lui répondit en hochant la tête. Gingka commença alors à bouger, s'extirpant de Ryuga, pour lentement revenir en lui. Bordel c'était si bon ! L'intérieur de Ryuga était si chaud ! Et si étroit !

Le blanc non plus n'en menait pas large, la douce friction du bladeur de l'automne qui allait et venait en lui était si agréable ! Il poussa un soupir d'aise. Finalement, il ne passait pas une si mauvaise soirée… N'empêche qu'il irait tuer Doji quand même !

Mais bon, Doji n'a rien à foutre dans cette scène.

-Plus… plus…

Gingka répondit immédiatement aux demandes de l'autre, accélérant sa cadence. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Ryuga pour se répandre une énième fois entre leurs deux torses. Le rouquin arrêta tout de suite ses mouvement, laissant le temps au blanc qui tremblait de plaisir de reprendre ses esprits. L'effet du produit s'était toujours pas dissipé, il en fallait donc très peu au blanc pour se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir, et pourtant, il en voulait toujours plus. Et puis le rouquin n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher avant de s'être satisfait lui aussi.

Le possesseur de Pegasus reprit ses mouvements quand il jugea que Ryuga était prêt, avec néanmoins un peu plus de force. Ses vas et vient arrachaient toujours des gémissements indécents au blanc, qui avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son coéquipier, et qui s'aggrippait à lui de toutes ses forces. Accélérant la cadence, Gingka ne tarda pas à laisser lui aussi échapper des plaintes de plaisir pur.

-Plus… vite…

Le bladeur de l'automne répondit sans discuter aux suppliques du blanc. Il le pilonait avec force, de frayant un chemin entre ses chairs humides, toujours plus profond, toujours plus rapidement. Il allait et venait en lui, s'arrachant à la chaleur de l'intimité de Ryuga, pour y revenir immédiatement, avec un grognement de plaisir.

Il ne régnait plus dans la chambre que cacophonie de gémissement tantôt suppliants et des grognements bestiaux. Leurs deux corps étaient cagoussounés l'un contre, cherchant le contact du moindre centimètre carré de peau nue et trempée de sueur.

Ryuga jouit une nouvelle fois, mais il n'eut droit à aucun répit de la part de Gingka, qui n'était pour sa part toujours pas satisfait.

Soudain, le blanc poussa un cri, et le rouquin sû qu'il avait tapé dans ce point particulier de son anatomie. Il donna alors toute sa force dans chacun des des coups de reins faisant hurler le blanc de plaisir. Ce dernier tordait les draps entre ses doigts, et des larmes de plaisir dévalaient son visage tordu dans une expression si érotique que Gingka aurait pu jouir rien qu'à le regarder.

 **XxXxXxX**

Le blanc ne sut pas combien de fois il avait joui. Il avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps de toute façon… Mais il avait une certitude : il passait actuellement la meilleure nuit de sa vie ! Les draps étaient poisseux de sueur et de fluides humides ; Gingka eu un petit pincement au cœur pour la femme de ménage qui ferait leur chambre.

Il sentait que le blanc s'épuisait petit à petit entre ses bras, le produit faisant de moins en moins d'effet, il fallait beaucoup plus de temps au blanc pour atteindre l'orgasme. Gingka non plus n'était pas en reste ; ils s'était répandu lui-même plusieurs fois entre les chairs palpitantes de Ryuga.

Dans un dernier râle de plaisir, il vint une dernière fois dans l'intimité du blanc, se dernier le rejoignant dans le plaisir quelques secondes plus tard. Épuisé, le rouquin se dégagea de Ryuga. Il se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était endormi après leur dernier orgasme. En même temps, il devait être épuisé. Gingka lui même était sûr d'avoir des courbatures le lendemain, la nuit avait été… plutôt sportive. Le rouquin couvrit donc le blanc avec le drap, avant de s'allonger lui aussi, et de s'endormir comme une masse…

 **XxXxXxX**

Ryuga n'avait même pas envie de se réveiller totalement, préférant stagner dans cet état de béatitude entre le sommeil et l'éveil. La raison pour laquelle il refusait de se lever ? Tout son corps lui semblait engourdi, et il sentait que s'il se réveillait totalement, ça allait piquer. La nuit dernière n'avait pas été de tout repos….

La nuit dernière ?

Ho bordel…

Ryuga se redressa précipitamment. Une douleur aiguë dans le bas du dos le fit siffler. Bordel ça faisait mal ! Tout lui revint subitement en mémoire : Gingka l'avait sauté toute la nuit. Pas très glorieux, remarqua-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

Mais bon il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait passé la meilleure nuit du monde. Et ça, ça faisait presque mal à son égo. Déjà qu'il avait dû le ranger dans un tiroir pendant la nuit…

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. C'était celui de Gingka. L'empereur Dragon à la dignité piétinée tendit paresseusement le bras et décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Ha… Merde… Je m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi…

-Tu veux quoi ? Répondit sèchement le blanc après avoir laissé échapper un long soupir.

-Je voulais parler à Gingka…

-De toute façon ça aurait été moi le principal sujet de conversation non ?

-J'vais pas te demander si t'as passé une bonne nuit alors… Se risqua la mécanicienne.

-j'ai connu pire.

-Ho… Donc tout va bien alors.

-J'espère pour toi et Gingka que personne d'autre est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé…

De l'autre côté du combiné, Madoka déglutit. Bien sûr que non personne n'était au courant ! Elle tenait à la vie quand même !

-Et sinon, c'était bien ?

-Mouais plutôt pas mal…

Merde il avait dit ça à voix haute ? Putain de merde. La mécanicienne n'allait pas se gêner pour le charrier pour le restant de ses jours !

-Ça va Ryuga ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Le blanc raccrocha précipitamment, et tomba nez à nez avec Gingka, qui était penché sur lui. Ce dernier venait visiblement de sortir de sa douche, vu qu'il ne portait sur lui qu'un boxer, et une serviette autour du cou.

Le blanc lui lança un regard désabusé. " _Tu sais que ça sert à rien de poser cette question si tu connais déjà la réponse ?"_

-Eh heuuu… Continua Gingka en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, légèrement embarrassé. Tu… enfin ça va ?

La question était à double sens, il demandait si ça allait, mais il demandait surtout si Ryuga allait lui en vouloir, ou si ce dernier était complètement traumatisé par sa nuit.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ça que tu sous entends…

Le bladeur de l'automne soupira de soulagement, et ne put résister à l'envie d'en demander plus :

-On pourra le refaire ?

Ryuga resta coït devant la question. Okay il avait bien aimé, mais recommencer ? Gingka avait beau être largement plus expérimenté que lui dans ce domaine ; le blanc voulait bien le reconnaître, le possesseur de Pegasus était plutôt doué ; mais recommencer ?

-Fais pas croire que t'as pas aimé ça, t'as gémis comme une fillette toute la nuit ! Renchérit le rouquin avec un sourire moqueur.

Gingka ne vit pas arriver la botte que Ryuga lui lança en pleine face, et se la prit de plein fouet. Le blanc n'y était pas allé de main morte en plus, la force de l'impact le fit tomber sur le sol, depuis le lit sur lequel il était assis.

-Par contre j'ai encore assez d'énergie pour te péter la gueule… Fit-il avec un grand sourire innocent. Tellement innocent que c'en était flippant.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Tu es sûr que tu veux y retourner ?

-Bien sûr que oui bordel. J'aurai pas l'esprit tranquille tant que j'aurais pas mis mon poing dans la face de Doji ! Répondit le blanc en se craquant les doigts d'un air légèrement énervé.

-Oui, j'peux comprendre, mais t'as vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois !

-Mon cul s'en souvient oui ! Mais bon j'te laisserai gérer si ça recommence !

Gingka secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas des hallucinations auditives là ? Ryuga venait clairement de lui donner son autorisation pour une autre nuit comme celle là ?

-Yes ! Fit le rouquin.

 **Katatsu-chan : bon allez c'est tout pour moi, j'espère que ça a plu à des gens. Ne jugez pas mes ships bizarres svp, avec moi vous verrez jamais Ryuga au dessus ! C'est comme ça que je les shippe, j'y peux rien si je suis bizarre !**

 **Ryuga : *Regard blasé* Gingka t'as de l'argent ?**

 **Gingka : *sort un billet de vingt, le regarde, puis jeté un œil sur katatsu-chan, et finit par sortir son portefeuille* Ouais j'vais te filer ma carte bleue tu pourra t'acheter un truc plus cher et plus gros…**

 **Ryuga :*sort***

 **Katatsu-chan : heuuuuuu il va faire quoi là ?**

 **Gingka : S'acheter une tronçonneuse, ou une tondeuse…. Au choix. Je crois qu'il t'en veux…**

 **Katatsu-chan : Mais pourquoi tu le soutiens !? Fallait pas lui donner du fric, je tiens à ma vie moi !**

 **Gingka : *Regard noir* Parce que j't'en veux aussi…**

 **Katatsu-chan : …**


End file.
